writersexpressforumfandomcom-20200213-history
The You In Me
'' The You In Me, by Frequency Media - acronomyised as simply ''YIM - is a 2014 teen chiller mini-series by Chloe Aldenham. It is the first non-soap opera production of the company. The five-part drama was published on Fridays and Tuesdays over a two-week period, with the first episode airing on 17th October 2014, and the fifth and final episode airing on 31st October (Hallowe'en) 2014. At the time of publication, Frequency Media was known by one of its former names, 'Noxy Productions'. In November 2018, all 'Noxy Productions' branding for the project was replaced with 'Frequency Media' branding. Set in the city of York in northern England, the drama focuses mainly on two 19-year-old teenagers - Alice Manvers and Jess Idle - both of whom are undergraduates at the fictional York St. Michael University. Middle class Alice lives in the fictional suburb of Priestley, a leafy esate. She gives off an aura of being effortless and graceful. Jess is a bright but deeply troubled working glass girl from a sink estate called Iselworth. Her father pressures her to be more well-spoken and mix with the more affluent students at the university, in order to secure herself a better life. This is because he himself is a failed businessman who has lost everything, and developed a drinking problem. Jess resents his overbearing parenting, but for the most part goes along with it anyway. Jess and Alice become mutually embroiled in each others' worlds, until it gets to the point where neither knows where one ends and the other begins. Despite seeming very different on the surface, they are both pretending to be something they are not, and both their lives are troubled. Essentially, they compliment each other in many ways, each providing something the other does or does not have. However, once Alice realises just how disturbed Jess is, she is in far too deep to escape... The multi-faceted format of the drama includes several genres and sub-genres, including psychological thriller, chiller, teen drama and rites-of-passage. The show also shines a light on several aspects of the human condition, including curiosity, sexuality and class, as well as several mental health-related issues including depression, self-harm and psychological abuse. The project's visual design is partly influenced by the film Perfect Sisters, however creator Noxy insists 'the comparison ends there.' The show has an unusual format - 5x30 minute episodes - and 'a distinctly Northern feel' - with the show being set in Yorkshire, and most of the characters surnames being places in Yorkshire, such as Manvers, Idle and Otley. The fifth of five episodes aired on Friday 31st October (Hallowe'en) 2014. Title Card The distinctive title card is notable for being somewhat stark and garish. The red of the title represents lipstick, but also the disturbing tone of the project. The black and white background is representative of both the 'darkness' of the Jess character and 'lightness' of the Alice character, but also the schizophrenic and contradictory nature of the narratives. The main characterisation is also turned upside down, with the blonde character being the antagonist and the brunette character the protagonist, which transposes convention. Official Soundtrack (OST) An official soundtrack was made for 'The You In Me', and can be found here The soundtrack deliberately consists of 13 tracks (as 13 is considered 'unlucky' in many pop cultures), most of which are not related specifically to YIM, but rather reflect the troubled mood of the piece. Some songs on the OST are connected to YIM, however. 'When A Warm Wind Blows Through The Grass' by British Sea Power, was used in a promo video to promote the project. Two cover versions of Fleetwood Mac songs - 'Dreams' by Deep Dish and 'Albatross' by Chris Coco - are connected to YIM. Alice and Jess both mention their fathers' love of Fleetwood Mac when the Chris Coco version of 'Albatross' plays in Jess's living room. 'What You Have And What You Lost' - the name of Episode 2 - consists of two lines taken from the Fleetwood Mac song 'Dreams.' The song 'Let Me Love You' by Schiller (featuring Kim Sanders), is the show's opening theme song - and is a somewhat ironic reference to Jess's obsessive, ideological love of Alice - whilst 'As One' by Merge of Equals is the closing theme for Episode 1-5. The song used at the end of Episode 5, the final installment, is 'Angel' by Massive Attack. That song's distinctive, repetitive refrain of 'Love you, love you, love you, love you' is a narrative reference to Jess's desperate need to be loved. 'Falling' by Liquid State is an ironic reference to Jess's suicide in the final episode; 'Protection' is about how the roles of protector and protectee become confused between Alice and Jess; 'As One' by Merge Of Equals is a play on the central narrative theme; and 'People Want To Be Needed' by Auranaut relates to Jess's loneliness and insatiable desire to fit in and be what she percieves as normal. TRACKLIST: *01) British Sea Power - When A Warm Wind Blows Through The Grass *02) Mazzy Star - California *03) Massive Attack - Protection ft. Tracey Thorn *04) Chicane - No Ordinary Morning ft. Tracey Ackerman *05) Deep Dish - Dreams ft. Stevie Nicks *06) Schiller ft. Kim Sanders - Let Me Love You *07) Auranaut - People Want To Be Needed (Sunrise Mix) *08) Merge Of Equals - As One *09) Wolfgang Haffner - It's Not Safe ft. Kim Sanders *10) Liquid State - Falling ft. Marcella Woods (Solar Stone After Hours Mix) *11) Chris Coco - Albatross *12) Andy Moor - So Much More ft. Carrie Skipper (Ambient Mix) *13) Massive Attack - Angel Critical Reception The project received a positive response, with particular acclaim given to the departure in tone and style expected of the show's creator, Noxy. The grit and pessimism of the project's style marked a change of direction for Noxy's material. The first episode was universally praised, with reviewers describing the episode as 'well thought out', 'intriguing' and 'unpredictable'. The second episode was largely praised, however their was a mixed response to some of the characterisation in some quarters, with the character Jess Idle being seen as a standout character, but Jacqui Manvers proving too eccentric for some. The third episode saw a return to universal praise, with the main acclaim praising character and plot development. The fourth episode saw the project praised as a whole, with many reviewers describing this installment as their 'favourite so far'. The fifth and final episode received the strongest praise of all, with reviewers describing it as 'absolutely chilling', 'gripping', and 'wonderfully dark and dramatic'. In feedback terms, 'The You In Me' received a score of 83% for 2014, making it both the most popular drama project and most popular project on Writers Express in 2014. Awards At WRIXAS 9 - the 9th, bi-annual Writers Express Awards - on 8th March 2015, The You In Me picked up two awards: 'Best Episode' (Episode 5) and the first ever forum award for 'Project Of The Year', an award based entirely on feedback levels. Cast Broadcast Schedule